


Promise Me

by the_hyrule_shinigami



Category: Bleach
Genre: Chapter prediction, F/M, Mild Angst, there's no way it's gonna be like this, well more of a hope than a prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hyrule_shinigami/pseuds/the_hyrule_shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, she wants him to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little Drabble for what I /really/ hope happens in chapter 684 (but probably won't so like... That's why I'm writing it.) Emphasis on the quick, this was a very spur of the moment type thing aha.

She is the first thing he sees through the broken archway: hair splayed in an amber halo on the floor, dried blood on her forehead.

Any thoughts of battle or victory desert him, and instead he finds himself tripping over his own dumb feet to reach out to her- his boots weighed down as if by lead.

_Or maybe silver is a more appropriate analogy._

He is vaguely aware of Rukia calling out to him, making for her own katana, as he reaches a tender hand out to her own- clasped over her heart like a prayer.

"I-Inoue-san?" The words catch in his throat and are little more than a whisper. Somehow, she hears him, and her eyelids twitch open. Her smile is as painful as it is beautiful- just as he remembers.

"You're okay... I'm glad. I felt your reiatsu drop so suddenly, I-" Her eyes focus on his own torn cloak and widen, "Oh no... Are you injured?"

She desperately tries to prop herself up on her elbows, but Uryuu reassures her- "I-I'm fine, I promise- never mind me in any case..." His gaze is so intense she feels lost in it.

But maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't mind getting lost for a bit longer.

She gives his hand a gentle squeeze. "You really worry about me a lot, don't you Ishida-kun?"

Not surprisingly, this flusters him, and he quickly jerks his hand away to reposition his now considerably damaged glasses. "I'm- It's just... You're... " She blinks at him, waiting. 

"Very important. To me." He finishes, hurriedly, half hoping she hadn't heard him.

He tries to take his leave with a quick nod of his head, pretending to ignore Rukia's astounded eyes burning into his back, but she catches him on the wrist.

"Ishida-kun... Just..." She pauses as he kneels down beside her again, "Promise me you'll come back?"

He gives her a weak smile in response. "I'm sure. Kurosaki will-"

"That's not what I mean."

The abruptness of the statement shocks him, and his brow furrows in confusion.

"Not this time, Ishida-kun. You're... The only one who can defeat him, right?" 

His eyes widen, "How did-?"

"I want you to promise me that _you_ will win."

Mouth hanging open in surprise, he replies as best he can. "Inoue-san... I..."

" _Promise_ me."

His expression hardens, and he grips her hand between his own, bringing it up close to his lips and whispering: 

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, if you wanna leave kudos or a quick comment/review if you enjoyed it I would love it- thank you for reading


End file.
